ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Water Hazard (TNO)
Water Hazard is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of an Orishan from an unknown planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Water Hazard appears as a red, mollusk-like alien. His eyes are green, and his mouth does not move when he speaks. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs, there are black spots. On his hands there are port holes, which he uses to shoot water. Water Hazard has four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet, there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them. When Water Hazard first appeared, his voice sounded exactly like Bivalvan's. However, in his second appearance, his voice is deeper. According to Dwayne McDuffie, the reason for this is that at first Water Hazard was supposed to be a clone of Bivalvan, but later changed to help differ him from Bivalvan. In The New Omniverse, Water Hazard now has his Ultimate Alien eyes back, and also retains his eyes on his chest, with crab-like features on his stomach which appear to be crab legs forming a rib cage. His hood looks a lot rougher than before, and he now has what appear to be barnacles on his shoulders, arms, legs and hands (where he shoots the water). He also has three spikes on the back of his legs and seems to have cracks on his arms and shoulders. His fingers are sharper and represent dactyls (the "moveable finger" of a crab claw). His overall armor is a darker shade of red and his grey parts are now a violet shade of grey. His voice is similar to his voice in Ultimate Alien, but sounds like that of an underwater human. His barnacles now are water colored. He wears the Ultimatrix MK10/Omnitrix MK10 symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from damage, including radiation. Ultimate Aggregor once commented that this exoskeleton makes Water Hazard completely invulnerable, although this has been confirmed to be not true. He also has enhanced strength, as shown in The More Things Change: Part 2 when he threw Buglizard into a nearby wall. He also has a retractable visor hidden within his hood. Water Hazard can absorb moisture, including from the air, through the portholes in his hands. He can also launch pressurized water blasts from these same holes. In Too Hot to Handle, Water Hazard's water is aqua green in color, but later in Hero Time, it is blue. Water Hazard is also capable manipulating other sources of water, such as normal water. According to Waybig101, Water Hazard blasts hot water or cold water. Water Hazard can generate a water tornado, briefly levitating while launching water blasts, and he wielded a water-whip to destroy enemies. Water Hazard can shoot blobs of water in an upward tilted angle, instead of just spraying it. He is also able to create a bubble shield to protect himself from lasers. As seen in Rook Tales, Water Hazard can jump exceptionally high. Weaknesses Although Water Hazard's armored exoskeleton allows him to feel little to no physical pain, he seems to be vulnerable to energy attacks. History *Water Hazard made his first reappearance in Failure: Part 2, where he cooled off Infern who was a Pyronite/Celesialsapien Hybrid at the time. *Water Hazard battled Highbreed in Future messages Appearances *''Failure: Part 2'' Alex 10 *''Future messages''